The Return of Ash the Aura Guardian
by Lord Ravenclaw II
Summary: This is not my story. Well it is but I 'adopted' it from its previous author whose link will be found in the author's notes of each chapter. This is a story where Ash is betrayed, how original, but he gets transported to Cameron Palace where he will train to become a full Aura Guardian and maybe above that. Shall we see how the others react to the new and improved Ash.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Ash the Aura Guardian

Prologue

In the world of Pokemon there are those who are evil and those who are good. The evil one wish to destroy the world and rule over what remains. But this did not go unnoticed for the god pokemon Arceus, creator of all living things did not want any of his creations too be harmed, so in turn he created the Aura Guardians. Those who could be trained in the ways of the Aura, the essence of all living things, and these humans were to help protect the world from evil and to always serve and protect the weak and the innocent. Arceus wanted humans with the most noble of hearts who can befriend any pokemon or human and bring them into the light. He gave the Queen of Cameron Palace the authority over the Aura Guardians and she alone gave those Guardians their missions and duties.

Arceus never expected that centuries later a young pokemon trainer would be the most powerful Aura Guardian to ever exist. This young trainer was a child who was foretold to be the chosen one, the one who will bring peace to all things living, pokemon and human. Arceus kept watch over said trainer to see if he was worthy of being the chosen one but that was until the day when he stopped Mewtwo from conquering the world. Then at the very moment, when he witnessed this trainer's selfless love for his friend and for strangers, that he gave his life to stop a battle between Mew and Mewtwo and was turned to stone in the process. Arceus saw the event play out and was to view a miracle that could be one of the greatest one's ever seen in human and pokemon history. The love that the young trainer showed to all the pokemon around, that he willingly gave his life up to stop the battle, brought the pokemons to tears but as the power of love and friendship overwhelmed the pokemon in the arena, the tears of sadness revered the spell and returned him back to his current state. The god pokemon saw him as worthy and so later called Mewtwo to the Hall of Origins and asked him to be a member of the Legandary Council, Mewtwo obviously agreed and was tasked to watch over the trainer that stopped his battle as he went on with his Journey. That trainer's name is Ash ketchum and he is about to have one of the worst days in his life.

Legends:

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

"**Aura link"**

Pokemon talk

Chapter 1 – Betrayal

Ash Ketchum, a boy who has met all the legendary pokemon of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and has just returned from Kalos after his lose in the Kalos Pokemon League. He was accompanied by his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder.

He walked to his home town of Pallet, and headed toward Professor Oak's Lab and told Pikachu to hang out and introduce his new pokemon to the others and that he will be back in a little while. He headed towards his house and started to walk to the front door, when he reached the front door, he was greeted by his mother Delia Ketchum. His mother had auburn coloured hair that was in a ponytail which was in turn held buy a green band. She had a tanned complexion after spending so long gardening, her orange eyes stood out, she had a sharp nose and tight lips. She wore her traditional pink blouse and a yellow top underneath, her purple skirt went down to her knees. As he addressed her with a hug she spoke. "Welcome home, Ash. I hope your journey in Kalos was well." Ash replied back as he would normally.

"It was mom. I got to meet all new types of pokemon and also I got into the finales for the Kalos League but again I lost to the champion Daintha." Delia smiled as she expected that kind of answer from her Ash. He always was persistent and stubborn that he wouldn't give up.

"Well, honey, come on in. There are some of your old friends here to talk to you but I do not know what it is about." Nodding in thanks, he entered under her arm she held the door open, she closed the door behind him when he was fully in and indicated for him to follow her towards the living room. Upon entering he saw all his old friends: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Tracey sitting in numerous chairs while some stood giving Ash the one lonely single chair left. Sitting down with his mother behind him, he asked.

"What is this about?" Each of his friends gave him a sad look to his confusion and after a few seconds of silence it was Misty who decided to speak up. "You need to give up that stupid dream of yours, Ash. You will never become a Pokemon Master." Ash was shocked to the bone, he did not expect this and with a quick look to his mother, neither did she as evident of her very angry face. His friends, or now ex-friends, seemed to have the idea that he should give up the dream that made him start his journey and without that, what could he do or be. Brock was quick to follow though.

"Ash it is for the best, you have gone to six regions and have not won any of them, so just give up." Ash looked to Brock with eyes full of sadness and hope.

"You as well, Brock." With a quick nod from him, he asked around. "Do you all think the same?" Iris was the next to answer in the same condescending tone as she has ever had.

"Yes Ash. You are such a kid, you might as well just give up. You are a weak trainer and you will never reach that of a master." As the final word was registered in his brain, his eyes took on a hard and cold look that was then boosted by his eyes turning from his hazel to blue. His mother wasn't fairing much better as she was barely containing her anger.

"So you all think that I should give up the dream that started my journey off. The dream that kept me going through the worst of times and the best. Do you all think that my dream is worthless?" Not seeing the obvious danger coming, they all shouted.

"YES!" Ash stood up as the chair he was sitting on was blasted back from the increased flow of his Aura.

"SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE THEN! I THOUGHT THAT YOU ALL BELIEVED IN ME AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY JUST BECAUSE OF ME LOSING TO EACH CHAMPION!" Most of the group of traitors were startled by his outburst and the violent movement of the chair but as always, Max Maple didn't think but act and so he stood up and walked straight towards the ticking time bomb of Aura.

"Ash, you are just pathetic. We could all beat you, even me and I have only just started my journey with my pokemon." Max gave a smirk of satisfaction at what he assumed was shock but was a face of pure fury. With a low whisper that all could hear as the atmosphere was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop.

"You really think that, Max Maple. Well, shall we put that to the test, outside now! All of you vs. myself. One pokemon each." Everyone thought that this was going to be an easy win so they readily agreed. Smiling a cruel smile, Ash showed them the area that they would battle; it was just outside of Pallet, inside of the forest that surrounded the town. It was a large clearing with a perfect look at the sky. His mother followed him with an expression of worry on her face because even though she knew her son was powerful (to get to each of the champions is a feat on its own) she didn't think that he could take on all seven friends at once. She quickly whispered into his ear so that only he could hear.

"Are you sure about this, Ash, because I know you are powerful, I have trouble believing that you can defeat all seven." Ash smiled back before whispering back.

"Just watch, what you are about to see is something that I learnt in Kalos." Nodding in understanding, Delia stood back up and stood next to her son as they both saw each of the traitors stand opposite them. They each brought out their pokemon: Brock brought out his Swampert, Misty produced her Starmie, Max generated his Galade, May fetched out her Blaziken, Iris commanded her Haxorus, Dawn sent out her Piplup and finally Tracey brought out his Scizor. Shouting back at his opponents: "You know I do not normally battle with this pokemon or how we will battle but I think that you have earned this beat down." The son of Delia produced a pure gold pokeball, enlarging it by pressing the button on the front with his thumb, he threw it onto the field to show a bipedal, canine-like pokemon with fur of blue and black. The pokemon possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw as well as the third on its chest, it also had elongated pointed teeth protruding from the top of its mouth. The pokemon had cream-coloured fur on its torso and blue fur on its thighs that resemble shorts. The biped pokemon stood on its toes and looked around in confusion before staring at Ash, what surprised everyone apart from Ash was that it talked fluently and with proper grammar.

"Master, might I ask what I am doing outside my pokeball?" Ash smiled a cruel smile before relaying the events that just past. "Fine master but how should be proceed?"

"We are going with Aura Synchronisation, Lucario." Nodding in confirmation, Lucario started to turn back to his seven opponents but suddenly turned back and stated.

"Master, you might want to take all clothes off apart from you underwear because remember what happened last time we tried this in Kalos." Ash nodded in understanding as he started to take his clothes off and left his night black boxers on. His body didn't seem to be what it should be if he had been training a lot as the Lucario implicitly suggested. Raising a furred eyebrow the Lucario spoke again. "Aura Glamour." Looking down at his body, Ash slightly blushed in embarrassment that he forgot about that fact so tapping his sternum twice with a glowing finger, his body seemed to melt away which started from the top. His hair was now night black and in a ponytail, his face was sharper, his eyes were aura blue. His chest was now very muscular, toned and defined six pack, wide shoulders, arms with toned biceps and triceps, his legs had got defined and toned muscles and finally there was a prominent bulge in his boxers. Ash looked back at his mother, who had a blush and a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, while I am synchronised with Lucario, can you promise not to distract or move me because if I am out of line with Lucario it can prove very dangerous with explosive consequences." Nodding in understanding, Delia stepped back and let Ash do his thing. Ash stood in exactly the same position as Lucario and exhaled slowly as he _pushed _his Aura Spirit into Lucario and felt the connection form. It was weird because he had to keep his eyes closed, he could see though through Lucario's eyes, he could feel his movements and Lucario's and he could hear Lucario talk in his mind.

"Fully synchronised, master. Nicely done, better than your first attempt in Kalos." Ash nodded which made Lucario nod. Standing perpendicular to their opponents with the chests pointing to the right, they both brought up their right arm up to the sky and rotated it so it was across their chests and closed fists as well as it pointing to their opponents, their legs spread out with their back legs bent in the direction of their chests were facing, their left arms were facing their adversaries but with open hands with the palm facing the direction of their legs and chests. Their challengers pokemon stood in their attack position and Ash spoke again but with Lucario at the same time.

"Mom, count down." Taking a deep breath and seeing that everyone was ready, she did as she was asked.

"On the word begin. Three…two…one…begin!" The collaborators instantly shouted their chosen attack.

"Swampert, use Water Gun!" The water bipedal pokemon breathed in and quickly fired a high pressure jet of water straight at Lucario who leaned slightly to the left, like doing the limbo, and the jet of water went straight past the duo.

"Starmie, use Aqua Jet!" The multi-point star pokemon covered itself in water and propelled itself straight at Lucario who in turn shoved a white glowing right hand straight at the tip that was pointing at them which knocked the Starmie away and fired a quick but powerful Aura Sphere at the pokemon. Starmie then landed on its back with its gem in the middle flashing meaning that it fainted. Delia was quick to decide what had happened to Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle!"

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" The gigantic swirling force of water flew through the air to which Lucario ducked under but grabbed the bottom of the whirlpool with both paws before spinning around and flung it straight back at Piplup with even greater speed to which Piplup and no chance in dodging no matter how much Dawn pleaded for it to. The little penguin pokemon was swept up in the whirlpool to which then flew up into the air and took damage as it was swung around inside, no matter what Dawn told Piplup to do, it couldn't before it took great amount of damage. The whirlpool soon disappeared and Piplup fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Piplup is unable to battle."

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" The psychic bipedal pokemon's two blade arms glowed pink with psychic energy and charged at the pair. It swung a diagonal right with its right arm but was shocked with the arm was stopped by Lucario's right paw and by the look of Lucario's face, wasn't in any discomfit as the psychic energy seemed to do no damage. Lucario then flung Gallade over him and onto the ground with a loud thud before delivering a large Aura Sphere at point blank range towards the face. Seeing the swirls, Lucario flung the Gallade over so that it didn't hinder his movability.

"Gallade is unable to battle." But before any of the other three could say their moves Lucario delivered a huge Aura Sphere to where the group was centred and the explosion flung the three pokemon into trees before they slumped down with swirls in their eyes. "All pokemon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum and Lucario." Pulling back his Aura Spirit, he felt his awareness return but had to dodge quickly as a mallet came right down at his face, grabbing it, he tore it from Misty's hand and then hit her with it and knocked her out cold. Opening his blue eyes, he stared at the remaining turncoats to who were too scared to do anything, Ash spoke once more before he and Delia left the clearing.

"Now you know what I am capable of. I do not use Lucario for battles though because it would be unfair for my opponent. Now leave my mom and I alone." He returned Lucario, put away his pokeball before leading his mom back home.

_In the Hall of Origins_

Arceus sensed the chosen one's anger and wondered what could have caused such fury in one so noble and kind-hearted. Summoning the viewing water, he saw the conversation that he and his ex-friends had, the battle that followed and the walk back home. Arceus quickly summoned Mewtwo and said. "I think it is time for him to learn about his heritage and what he is, don't you think?" Nodding, Mewtwo quickly added.

"Are you sure that he is ready?"

"Did you not see what happened today?"

"No, Arceus."

"Well, take a look." He indicated to the viewing water and after Mewtwo resurfaced, the look on the pokemon's face was of two emotions, pure fury at the traitors and a happy glee at the punishment that Ash gave out.  
"Now that I see what happened, I can confidently believe that he is ready?"

"Go get him please, might as well bring the mother because she would most likely want to hear about what is about to happen to her son." Mewtwo nodded before teleporting out.

_Back in Pallet Town_

Ash's mother followed her brilliant son towards Oak's lab to where he entered to find the Professor looking quite sad while looking at Ash. It seems that his mother is most likely the only one that believes in him so Ash pushed past the Professor before heading towards the large ranch which held all of the pokemon that he had captured and trained on his numerous journeys, Delia was surprised at the vast number of powerful looking pokemon that lived here and even the first stage evolution pokemon looked really powerful. "Pikachu, summon them." Pikachu on the order from its trainer, jumped off his shoulder and sent out and thunderbolt which indicated for Ash's pokemon to converge on the location of said thunderbolt. It wasn't long before all of Ash's pokemon had arrived and were waiting for their trainer to speak. "Alright, listen up. The companions that we had travelled, the people that we have shared every moment with, every loss and every win have seemed fit to tell me to give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master. They think that just because I have lost on every champion of every region that that means I am a terrible trainer, that I will never reach the goal that I set on my first day as a pokemon trainer. We will show them what it means to be strong, we will show them how to be strong and we will show them what it means to become a pokemon master. Are you all with me?" Every single pokemon on the ranch screamed their confirmation and many shot out their attacks to the sky like Charizard, Pikachu, Blastoise and Bayleef are prime examples of following this action. "Also it seems that Professor Oak has seen fit to think that as well as evident by his sad expression when I entered the ranch so I will be taking you all with me to train, let us show them strength and let them rue the day that they even started to think that I would give up my dream." It was at this point though that a purple ball flew down from the heavens and when it touched the ground, created a purple smokescreen that filled a small area. The large number of pokemon stood ready to attack before Ash yelled at them to stand down. Stepping out of the smokescreen was a humanoid creature with feline features, it was primarily grey with a long purple tail, on top of its head was two short, blunt horns and it has eyes were purple. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck, it also has a defined chest and shoulders which resemble a chestplate. The three digits on each hand and feet have spherical tips

"Ash, it has been awhile, hasn't it." The figure said.

"Mewtwo, how have you been?" Ash replied with a smile.

"I have been alright, been watching over you though." Ash smile dropped slightly.

"I guess you saw about my ex-friends." Mewtwo nodded. "Ok then, what do you want?"

"I do not want you, Arceus does but asked me to come get you and your mother if she will allow it."

"To where are we going Mewtwo?" Delia asked in confusion. She understood that Arceus wants to see her son but where and what about.

"The Hall of Origins, of course." Mewtwo replied with a small smile on his lips. Ash and Delia nodded in consent and so putting all his pokemon into their respective pokeballs and put them into a bag that Mewtwo conjured, the grabbed onto the hands of Mewtwo and were whisked away, never to be seen in Pallet again. They quickly reappeared in the Hall of Origins with Arceus on her throne in front of them looking straight at them. Both bowed before the god pokemon who chuckled and told them to rise.

"So, Ash Ketchum, I guess you are wondering why I wanted to see you?"

"Of course, Lady Arceus, is it not part of the nature that is called curiousity."

"Well, Ash, I have been watching over you as there was a prophesy about you. So I have been watching over you to see if you are worthy of being the Chosen One and after the incident with Mew and Mewtwo I decided then but wanted you to continue on your dream before I spoke but after the episode with your now ex-friends, I resolved that it was now when I would speak to you. But before we get to that a bit of a history lesson. You see that after I created the creatures you call pokemon and humans I wanted them to live in peace and harmony, this is when I created the Aura Guardians like Sir Aaron which you met before. Their job was to keep the peace and harmony of both humans and pokemon alike, I gave them the power over Aura which is the energy that some pokemon can control. I gave the Queen of Cameron Palace the authority over the Aura Guardians and only she could give them missions or tasks to do but they were soon hunted because many greedy humans wanted their power to control, for their own personal means or goals, so soon there were only a few left. One of them was your ancestor, Ash, and he passed down the gift of Aura down his line all the way to you. Now for some reason though, when the Aura gift got to you, it was boosted, you are most defiantly the most powerful Aura Guardian to ever exist. I have seen that you got a bit of Aura training with your Lucario in Kalos but if you accept my offer, you will be transported to Cameron Palace where upon you will train until you are at full Aura Guardian level or even above if you want. You mother can go as well, so do not fret about that, also you will be given this." A miniature wrist device was then hovering in front of Ash. It seemed to look like a new Poketch but looked more high-tech. "This is a new piece of technology which is not even publicly out yet. What this does is that it acts as a multiuse pokeball system. You scan each of your pokemon and they will be transported to a large 'island' which has many biomes and the different types of pokemon can go to where they feel the most comfortable. To choose a pokemon, you look through the directory and then click which one you want to use, it then notifies that pokemon that he has been chosen for battle and then you hold the face of the pokemon that comes on screen and it will be 'scanned' out. I would suggest letting your pokemon out and scanning them, it is also comparable with Pokemon Centres so you do not have to worry about healing problems." Ash nodded before he attached the new device to his right wrist and then called each pokemon that he captured and scanned them into the device after explaining what he was going to do. After doing so he asked what he should do with the pokeballs that were not going to be used. "You could do whatever you want with them. As they are registered in the device, you could destroy the pokeballs and the pokemon will not be released or you could reset them and then sell them to the pokemart. It is your choice." Deciding to think about it later, he put them back into the bag and then asked.

"What now?" Arceus smiled slightly.

"Now I send you to Cameron Palace, just outside where the guards will be. They will threaten you but you need to say: 'Under the authorisation of Arceus, Creator of all things living, I have been chosen to become an Aura Guardian.' They then should open up but if not then they will start feeling a pressure of judgement on them and then if they don't because they are stupid then conjure an Aura Sphere. That should convince them. Goodbye, chosen one and good luck." With a bow, Ash and his mother was engulfed in a glowing white light, never to be seen as the same people again.

**A/N** **– Thank you for reading my first story. I was allowed to right this from the permission from the original owner of the story. It is under the same name but a different author. The link for the author is: u/6129387/Guahanboy98. Though he didn't abandon it, it was on HIATUS and he said that someone could adopt it if they want to. One final notice is that FLAMES AND FLAMERS CAN GO AWAY! Thank you for reading. Lord Ravenclaw II out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Ash the Aura Guardian

**Legends:**

"Talk"

'Thought'

"_Pokemon talk"_

Chapter Two

Recap from last chapter

"_Now I send you to Cameron Palace, just outside where the guards will be. They will threaten you but you need to say: 'Under the authorisation of Arceus, Creator of all things living, I have been chosen to become an Aura Guardian.' They then should open up but if not then they will start feeling a pressure of judgement on them and then if they don't because they are stupid then conjure an Aura Sphere. That should convince them. Goodbye, chosen one and good luck." With a bow, Ash and his mother was engulfed in a glowing white light, never to be seen as the same people again._

To this chapter

Ash leaned forward against a stone balcony rail as he looked up into the star filled night sky. It was truly a breath-taking sight, you feel so small and inconspicuous compared to the heavens that lay above. That is how Ash felt right now but was grateful regardless that he was here and the life that he led was so. His little buddy, Pikachu, slept on a chair that was beside him, completely unaware at the divine space above. A man calmly walked up towards the man that was Ash and gently puts a hand on his left shoulder. The man said: "Well Ash, you really have out done yourself. Not only are you the chosen one but you have also been able to master the ways of Aura in just a mere five years while it took me twenty years to master it, and not only that, but you have been able to duel with me on equal skill and strength." Ash turned his head slightly and smiled a thin smile towards his friend. The man had blue eyes and dark blue hair; he wore a black hat with a blue band, a black robe, blue top with grey sleeves, grey trousers and blue boots. He also wore special gloves and used a staff in his right hand.

"You sure Aaron, if I take on both you and Lucario then I can never beat you two, heck sometimes I doubt I am the chosen one." The man now dubbed as Aaron smiled sadly at Ash's self-confidence issues.

"That might be true but that is just by a few skills, you can easily go up against 6 expert Aura Guardians or go toe-to-toe with 3 Master Aura Guardians. Either way, you have reached the rank of Master Aura Guardian in a record time. You beat my time by one and a half decades, and don't forget that I had stopped a war that required all my powers and skill and that was no easy feat and I was the Grand Master of the Aura Knight Order at the time." Aaron, or better known as Sir Aaron, was the greatest Aura Guardian of his time. He served under the twenty-third Queen of Cameron Palace, Queen Rin. He gave up his life to stop a war between two rival kingdoms that would have left his region and Cameron Palace a waste land, an uninhabitable place torn by war that took place one hundred and fifty-two years ago, before Ash was even thought of. A blue bipedal pokemon came up to the building and jumped onto the balcony and said in a gruff voice.

"Mas- I mean Aaron is right Ash, you have a talent that makes you so skilled and powerful with Aura that Aaron has a hard time trying to defeat you, unless I help him with all my powers and that is no easy feat as well. You really are the Chosen One Ash, do not doubt yourself." Lucario was one of Aaron's closest friend and his first apprentice. The last time Ash saw Lucario was when he sacrificed himself to stop the destruction of the Tree of Beginning by giving all his Aura to heal Mew then faded and was followed by Aaron's soul who had died in the very same place Lucario and Ash were in at the time and so followed Lucario's soul in the afterlife. Aaron had watched as Lucario finished his duty to protect the world and watched as his closest friend give up his life like he did to complete his task. This event was eight and a half years before Ash had visited Cameron Palace. It wasn't long before a beautiful young lady walks up from behind and articulates.

"You three better hurry and prepare, that means you as well Ash, the ceremony is about to begin in ten minutes.

"Yes, Queen Ilene." The three bowed and said in unison. Queen Ilene was the one hundredth and twenty-fifth Queen of Cameron Palace and was a descendant of Queen Rin. Ash quickly downed his Aura Knight apparel which was similar to Sir Aaron's but had a light blue cape.

'It's been a good five years already since I became an Aura Guardian, and I have even surpassed Aaron's expectations as well as Lucario's. It appears that the decision that Arceus offered me was a good thing to take up.' Ash thought back to the second time he was in the Hall of Origins with Arceus.

Flashback

It was only a few days after Ash's arrival at Cameron Palace that found Ash having a nice comfortable chat with Arceus about the little things that happened to him, his good times and bad times. His wins and his losses though he tends to miss the betrayal as it is still a sore spot for him as it only happened recently. He was sitting in front of the throne, enlarged by Arceus so he didn't have to always look up and give himself neck pain. A make-shift throne was what he was sitting on, nothing as fancy as the one that Arceus had curled himself in but it was snug anyways. There was suddenly multiple flashes of light the could only signal a teleportation and Ash looked around him to see each and every legendary that was in the five regions looking at him, he now sat in the middle of a circle that was made out thrones that held the pokemon of legends. Ash was completely overwhelmed, even though he had met every single one, he had only met them one or two at a time, not all at once. It took a while for his brain to reboot but he was still in shock as he realised that he was under the presence of the best pokemon and most powerful. Arceus then stood at his full height and looked down his nose towards Ash and to who was feeling that he was being weighed and judged. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum. You have proven to be an ally of both human and pokemon capacity. You have saved the world countless amount of times and have befriended not only me but all the legendaries of all five regions. You have showed courage, kindness, determination, goodwill, and a pure heart of friendship for all things. You have not only stopped Team Rocket from taking over the world but also Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactica, Team Plasma as well as myself from destroying the world. I have been watching over you since you started your journey and have proven to be a force to be recon with by winning all forty three gym badges from the five regions but also the collection of Battle Frontier Symbols and imprints. You have bonded with your pokemon on a scale never seen before and have released some of their true potentials, you have brought back some Gym Leaders fighting spirit back by showing your love and compassion for your pokemon and have changed the hearts and minds of many people, some you don't even know, who have but hard and gruelling lives. So I ask you here today, are you ready to become the legend, the Chosen One. The one with a heart of gold and a soul of silver, the one to fight against the coming darkness, the one with the legendaries behind him to fight and defend the world. Are you ready, Chosen One?" Arceus then bowed low as did the rest of the legendaries around Ash. He was stunned, he couldn't be the person from legend, he wasn't anything special, hell he hadn't even won a single league.

"I cannot be the Chosen One. There is nothing special about me, I haven't one a league, I have no special powers." Arceus answered again.

"You have the power of Aura. You may not have won a league but to us that means nothing. A league is something that you humans had created, the gyms was my idea. It was a test to help me look out for the one from legend and here you are." Ash was still wondering if he was dreaming and he must of projected that thought because Mewtwo pronounced.

"You are not dreaming, Ash. You have helped each one of us, one way or another. We are here to support you, all the way through to the end." All the legendaries rose and looked towards the one that held all the attention.

"Ash, you have helped us protect the world from each one of us as well as other threats and have gained our respect. We _will _help you anyway we can to repay the debt that has been placed upon us." Lugia said next with a tone of homer at being the one to say something to the Chosen One. Ash looked directly into his eyes with no fear at all.

"You do not need to worry, you have all been battling for so long with each other that it is pretty much instinct for you and I only helped by breaking that and made you all the peaceful beings that the world needs you to be. I am just happy and honoured to help with that." His tone was full of honour and truth that many if not all the legendaries respect for him grew dramatically. Each and every single legendary looked at him with eyes full of happiness and joy as he was the one who ahd helped them throughout their regions and also helped protect them from evil. Even was selfless enough to throw his own life away if it was needed. Zekrom then uttered.

"Ash, we all wish to fight alongside you if you ever need a pokemon for battle." It was a few seconds before Ash answered as he stared into each of their eyes looking for the truth in all that Zekrom said.

"It would be an honour to have all you fight with me." All of them let out a roar of joy and Arceus looked at this with a smile creeping over his face and a peaceful mind and thought to himself. 'I have faith in you my Chosen One, that you will defeat the darkness that is slowly becoming more and more noticeable with each passing day, I hope though that it doesn't show its self soon as you will need to prepare for the up and coming battle that is to come.' It was a while before Ash left for Cameron Palace as he talked with each legendary about them, how they had been and what they have been up to.

Same time in Pallet

Cynthia and her elite four, consisting of Aaron (a bug type trainer); Bertha (a ground type trainer); Flint (a fire type trainer) and Lucian (a psychic type trainer), wanted to talk to Ash about taking over Bertha's position as Head of the Elite Four of Sinnoh. It wasn't only them that wanted to see Ash and Cynthia was surprised when she saw the other six groups which consisted of the other Elite Four and Champions of the other Regions as well as the Battle Frontier Brians of both Hoenn and Johto/Sinnoh as well as Ash's rivals and friends from Sinnoh and Kalos. One group was of Lance, the Champion of Kanto and Johto who came with his Elite Four to have a good catching up with Ash and to see if he wanted to battle them for fun.

The second group entailed the Champion of Hoenn Wallace and his elite four. He had the same thing in mind as Lance and his group. The third group was of Alder and his Elite Four who wanted to see if Ash wanted to go on a journey with them around Unova to find new pokemon yet to be discovered. The fourth group was Scott and the other Frontier Brians of Hoenn and Johto/Sinnoh: Brandon, Anabel, Noland, Greta, Spenser, Lucy and Tucker, Polmer, Thortans, Dahlia, Darach and Caitlin, and Argenta. They had come with the idea to see if Ash wanted to become a Frontier Brian as he had so much potential.

The fifth group involved the Champion of Kalos Daintha and her Elite Four with four special guests that were Ash's travelling companions from Kalso: Serena, Bonnie, Clement and Shauna. Finally, the sixth group held Paul and Trip. They wanted to ask Ash if he wanted to travel with them to find and catch new pokemon from the other regions since his knowledge of the other regions would be greatly valuable and to challenge him for fun. Whey they all got to Pallet Town and saw each other they were surprised and asked them why they were here and to their even more surprise the other group's answers were the cause of so.

They were all surprised by Ash and his adventures through the six regions, he had not just defeated all the Elite Fours from all five regions but also got to fight the Champions but after hard fights lost to all. They were surprised when he won against all Battle Frontier Brains of Hoenn who the Johto/Sinnoh Frontier Brians and all the Champions and Elite Fours consider the hardest. Paul and Trip were especially astonished as they considered him a stupid trainer but won against so many people who were considered the strongest was just a shock that they smiled at the fact their rival was well known by these Elite Trainers. They all soon made their way to Professor Oak's lab.

When they did reach said lab they came across the other members of Ash's old companions outside the lab with a Professor Oak, when the old companions saw them they were shocked that the strongest trainers in the world would come to a small town like this. Brock was the first one to come out of their stupor. "What are you all doing here, shouldn't you all be in your regions or at a meeting." Cynthia was the that walked up and said.

"We wanted to see Ash, we have a few things to ask him." Misty in all her wisdom, walked up and answered back in an annoying tone.

"Well that weakling isn't here. He left a few days ago and won't be coming back." All six groups were confused and so Alder asked.

"What do you mean he left and won't be coming back?"

"We told that pathetic excuse of a trainer to give up on his dream to be like you guys and ran away with his pokemon and stupid mother to Arceus knows where." Was Max's reply to the question. Anabel, Serena, Bonnie and Shauna all shouted together.

"Why did you chase him away, he is your friend!"

"He was our friend. He is a weakling and was holding us back, we chased him so he couldn't bother us again." Dawn said non-clause. Paul looked at them with anger filled eyes, he was not weak, he had defeated Paul with skill that Paul only obtained recently after seeing Ash bonding with his pokemon and trying it out. He stormed up to Dawn and looked straight into those now scared covered eyes.

"He is not weak, if he was weak then how can he have defeated all the Elite Four from all the regions and come face-to-face with each Champion from said regions." Iris in all her stupidity said with a smirk on her face.

"He had lost to all the Champions and only won against the Hoenn Battle Fronteir. He is weak." Cynthia was a anger filled voice that betrayed her calm look.

"Then you have chased off a great friend, why though, he can defeat all you of you wil the pokemon he has ten times over?"

"Oh please, he was holding us back from completing our dreams and that is why we did it, got anything to say about that." All the Champions, Elite Four, Frontier Brains and companions left with anger and worries filling their heads. They obviously knew that Ash was hurting and so began their long search of all the regions, high and low but they did not know that they would see him soon in the next Grand International Tournament.

End Flashback

Ash walked through his room, waking his Pikachu up, and into the hallway. As he went down the many flight of stairs he made his way down to the Courtyard. He walked into the area to see Mew with Aaron and Lucario. They were going to the Hall of Origins to Knight Ash and he will begin his new journey to prove his ex-friends wrong. He walked up to the three and asked: "Is everyone ready?" They all nodded and so Ash said. "Then let us head on." With that, Mew teleported them to the Hall of Origins, Ash saw the Knights aligned into a Isle formation with each legendary on both sides. He walked behind his two masters with Pikachu on his shoulder who looked around in wonder. At the end was Arceus with the current Aura Knight Grandmaster on one side and Queen Ilene on the other. Though he did she his mother standing slightly behind the Queen smiling proudly at her son.

When the four reached the end, Aaron stood before Arceus with Ash, Pikachu and Lucario at his sides, it was at this point that Arceus began his speak. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town, you have finished your training as an Aura Guardian and have begun your knighted as an Aura Knight, you will swear an oath to complete you knighting. Let us begin. Do you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, swear upon your Aura to protect those both of pokemon and human origin?"

"I swear."

"Do you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, swear to keep the peace and balance of the world?"

"I swear."

"Do you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, swear that if the world is corrupted as well as I, you will fight to bring it back to the light if it also meant your life?"

"I swear!" Ash shouted this time with conviction.

"Then by the power vested in me and by the powers and command over the Legendary pokemon of all regions, I now knight you Sir Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Aura Knight." A series of roars and shouts rang throughout the area form the pokemon and humans as they cheered for the Chosen One's Knighting. Ash then stood and flared his Aura as a sign of joy for it but it did not go unnoticed.

Somewhere in Unova

Cynthia was at her summer home in Unova thinking of area's to look for Ash, she and the other Champions missed him greatly and have been desperately trying to find him but with no luck. For the past five years they searched and never found a trace, they presumed hi m dead just last month. But not Cynthia, she has been searching for one person who made her feel happy and joy's for the first time in her life. Then for a moment, she felt something that she only felt from one person. The sense of safety and joy as well as making her feel energetic, the feeling she wanted to have again. She walked onto her second floor balcony and started into the night sky and said in a quiet yet angelic voice that only an Evee could hear. "Ash is that you." She and the rest of the people missing him felt this presence in their regions and though the same thing. 'He is still alive. We have got to find him!'

**A/N: Thank you for reading my latest chapter in this story. I know that many of you had pm'd me and I have responded to the ones that I could. Pm's from guests I cannot respond to, just to let the ones who did know, so they wouldn't of had a response. Also if you didn't know, I am in my final year of secondary school (or High School for you Americans) and the final exams are coming soon. The classes are turning into revision sessons and I am having to do more revision at home. So the length between updates might vary, depending on when I can continue writing. I am not abandoning it or putting it on HIATUS but instead am warning you that updates might be slow going. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Lord Ravenclaw II.**


End file.
